


Bathing in Purgatory

by regardinglove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes to take a bath in Purgatory, he never expected it to turn out quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is based off of this post on Tumblr [http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/107035476945/nsfw-dean-and-cas-bathing-in-purgatory-letting]. I saw it and felt a great desire to write a little fanfic for it, so this is the result. Enjoy!

There were things Dean hated about Purgatory and things he loved.

For one, Dean hated the way he couldn’t sleep without Benny or Cas watching his back, always on alert for the bottom feeding creatures that ruled this forsaken plane. He couldn’t stand the way the clouds stood still, never moving from their position in the sky. And more than anything, Dean despised the Leviathan that were hunting Cas, too many close calls for Dean to feel any comfort there.

However, there were things about Purgatory that Dean loved. It was a place of simplicity; everything had an answer and nothing was left up to chance. If you wanted to survive, you ganked any creature that got in your way without questions. If you wanted to eat, you hunted for your prey like a true landsman, and if you wanted a drink, you had to fight for your place at the river, trying not to run into any enemies or monsters along the way. Simple. It was a place where a man could breathe in the air and not smell the fumes of a city, a place where silence was treasured, a place where Dean could lean back against a tree and cherish the few moments when he didn’t have to defend himself against angry ichor blooded nasties. Despite its hellish nature, Purgatory was pure.

Dean also loved moments like these, the private ones where he could strip off all clothing and bathe in the river, cleaning his body of the black ichor that came with ganking a new Leviathan that entered the plane. When he scrambled out from behind the forest of trees and saw the familiar stream of grey liquid, he almost sighed in relief. The ichor was beginning to stick to his clothes and the sooner he could rid himself of the Leviathan’s nasty stench, the better.

He toed off his boots and threw off his shirt first, adjusting to the slightly cooler temperature of the riverside. A light shiver ran through his body but he pushed it down, and then with a quick huff of breath, Dean peeled off the rest of his clothing, throwing it by the wayside as his bare skin met the breezy air, his muscles tensing as cold seeped into his bones.

“Dammit dammit dammit,” Dean muttered under his breath as he bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to keep the warmth from leaving his body. He glanced at the river with a newfound anxiety in his gut, the water no longer looking comforting. All he saw now were icy depths that were probably going to cause him to freeze. And yet, Dean looked down at the black goo that was covering his skin and knew waiting was going to do him no good.

“Just do it, c’mon,” he whispered to himself, walking closer to the river’s edge. Like a small child, Dean dipped his toe into the surface and hissed when the frigidness hit his nerves.

"Don't be a baby. Jump, dammit, jump!"

And then, without even thinking, Dean threw himself into the water.

Pinpricks of ice ricocheted off his body as the bitter liquid met his skin, muscles automatically contracting as the coldness absorbed any warmth he had left. Dean clenched his eyes shut as he went under, trying desperately to rub off the dirt and ichor as fast as he could before his whole body turned numb. And when the tension became too much, he went up for air and grabbed on to the outcropped log that was in the middle of the stream, only then realizing that the water was no longer freezing and that things had changed.

One, Dean noticed was that there was a peek of sun that was now filtering through the clouds, transforming the grey river into a turquoise nirvana. Two, the clothes Dean had thrown to the side were now folded and stacked on a fallen tree, and three, he was no longer alone.

Dean jumped when he turned and saw Cas standing by the river completely bare, his tanned body glimmering in the soft beams of light. It was times like those where Dean forgot that Cas was an angel at all, the lean muscle covered in fresh scars from fighting monsters and the newly sported beard making him look more like a human than one of the Divine.

“Did you do this?” Dean asked, throwing his arm out towards the space around them.

“Yes.You looked cold and your clothes were abandoned. May I join you?” Cas’ gravelly voice rang out from the bank.

“Uh, yeah! Of course, man, whatever you want,” Dean said, gesturing for Cas to join him.

Cas smiled as he waded into the water, ripples forming as his invisible wings floated behind him. It was only then that Dean remembered that he’s dealing with an angel of the Lord, and the unholy thoughts he was having about seeing Cas naked probably weren’t appropriate.

“Where’s Benny?” Dean asked as Cas grabbed on to the other side of the log, resting his hands on his forearms.

“He said he found a vampire nest a few miles back and that he’ll be back in the morning.”

Dean nodded and followed Cas’s lead, leaning his head down on his arms so they were eye level. Funny how even in a place like Purgatory, Cas’s eyes still shone like a gem in the sunlight.

“Do ya think we’ll ever get out of here?” Dean asked candidly as he caught a piece of twig from the water, twirling it between his fingers before throwing it away. “I mean, how long have we even been here? It feels like years.”

“It’s only been a few weeks. Time works differently in Purgatory,” Cas explained. “A day here could be a few months in our world, and chances are that a few months have already passed on the Earth plane.”

“Well shit,” Dean whistled under his breath. “Really? A few months? What if we don’t get outta here? What if takes years in our time to escape Purgatory, and we get back and everyone we know is gone? What if-“

“Dean, we are getting out of here,” Cas interrupted calmly, his hand coming out to land on Dean's arm. “I trust you.”

He threw his head up at that and scoffed at Cas’s warm expression. “Trust me? Why the hell would you do that?”

Cas sighed and pulled his hand towards Dean’s, absentmindedly entwining their fingers together.

Another thing Dean loved about Purgatory: Cas was way more open there.

“I was the one who raised you from perdition and sewed you back together. I’m the one who rebuilt you inside and out, Dean Winchester, so I know that you can and will get us out of this god forsaken place. I have faith in you and no one else.”

Dean lifted his eyes from their folded hands to Cas’s face when the proclamation hit his ears. Cas, a multidimensional wave of celestial intent, had faith in Dean. An angel was trusting that Dean, a human with no powers, could get them out of Purgatory, a place where very few had ever escaped. It radiated through Cas’s eyes, the absolute faith he had there, and Dean didn't understand the angel's reasoning at all.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why me out of everyone you know?"

Cas looked down at the water and used his free hand to trace constellations onto Dean's arm. "Because you're the only one who hasn't let me down, Dean. My brothers and sisters, my own father, they all have fallen short time and time again, but not you. Never you. Despite everything, despite all of the times I've failed you, you've never failed me. You didn't give up even when I betrayed you, even when I overreached and became God, even when I was another man, even when I took on your brother's hallucinations and lost myself. You were always there for me, time and time again, and I trust you with my life, Dean. I really do."

Dean's gaze bore into Cas's and suddenly everything clicked into place. Cas trusted him. Everything Cas did on Earth was for him.

"I don't know why you bother with me," Cas admitted as he curled his fingers around the log. "I'm practically cursed and I'm probably why we ended up here."

"No, you're not the reason we're here," Dean corrected quickly, because it's the one thing he knew for sure in that world. "We're here because Dick Roman was...well...a dick, and none of this is your fault. Besides," he brought a hand up to Cas's chin and grabbed it in his fingers. "I'd rather have you, cursed or not, remember?"

There were a few things Dean expected when he told Cas those words. A thank you, or maybe a hug. What he didn't expect was for Cas to respond by leaning forward hungrily, capturing Dean’s lips with his own. He never thought he'd be kissing Cas, an angel of the Lord, quite like this.

They fell into one another easily, like they were two puzzle pieces that were finally with their match. Their entwined fingers broke apart so Cas could pull Dean, close, close, closer, the intrusive log the only thing separating their bare bodies. Dean couldn’t hide the moan that escaped his throat as Cas pushed him away to climb on top of the log, giving Dean better access to his open thighs. The little yips that erupted from Cas’s body as Dean bit marks into the flesh there only fueled the desire that was now burning low in Dean’s gut, and before they knew it their clean bodies were being dirtied once again when the ran to the sandy shore and collapsed together, becoming one being as they discovered each other like never before.  
That night the men ignored their clothing, bodies pressed together as they stared up at the starry sky Cas created above them. Dean was tucked into Cas’s arms as the man carded his fingers through Dean's hair, leaving tiny kisses on Dean’s naked shoulder as he did so. And when they fell asleep after hours of pure bliss, Dean realized that if he failed and they never got out of Purgatory, well, it may not be that bad after all.


End file.
